Lionel Hallow-Drakan
Lionel Ascertes Viktor Hallow-Drakan is the Icyene/Vampyre crossbreed offspring of Queen Efaritay of the Hallowlands and Lord Lowernial Drakan of Morytania. He is an exclusively private role-play character, and has no involvement or effect upon public role-play. Only those who openly wish to acknowledge him need do so. Born during an unknown period of the God Wars, Lionel's conception was a difficult and final act of malice upon the Icyene nation. Submitting to Drakan's will, Efaritay reluctantly agreed to bare an impossble child for the Vampyre Lord in exchange for the release of her husband, Ascertes. Betrayed, what happened to Efaritay afterwards is unknown, though Drakan dominated the rest of the Hallowlands and took it fully under his wing. What is known is that of their union, an eventual child was born; Lionel. Lionel was an immediate disappointment to his father, deemed an abomination and to be destroyed for how to he looked. Though, his death didn't go as planned, as various servants still loyal to Efaritay were able to smuggle the child out. Appearance A descendant of both a pureblood Vampyre and Icyenic nobility, Lionel inherited a mutual mixture of traits from both races. With a towering height of 6'8", Lionel stands above most humans and vampyres alike, though slightly under some Icyene. His skintone is a light grey, and his form unnaturally gaunt with longer than believable arms and legs, giving him an appearance of constant starvation and lack of nutrition. On his back are a pair of wings grey in colour like his skin, though unusable. The leathery feel and dark heavy feathers found sporadically over them have made Lionel incapable of flight. As such, the wings are usually always folded away. Appearance wise, Lionel appears as a being his mid-thirties (compared to human age), interestingly his aging being slower than an Icyene being several millennia old, yet without inheriting the immortality of his father.Lionel bears a oblong shaped face, his gaunt features causing his angular, jagged cheekbones to near protrude from his face. A pair of pale pink lips hide back a set of sharpened teeth which seem too long for his mouth to handle. This causes frequent speech problems as a result. His button nose and crimson eyes sit atop his head, burrowed back into his skull a bit too far to be considered normal. To finish it off, long, sleek black hair is held to his skull, tied into a ponytail, revealing his pointed ears. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Abilities Gliding With his wings being malformed and incapable of flight, fully extended they are able to allow Lionel to glide from high surfaces. Decelerated Aging Lionel ages at a slower rate than humans. Appearing only in his mid thirties, despite being over 3000 years old. Cell Regeneration Lionel heals fast from inflicted wounds 'Holy' light magic Inherited from his Icyene side, Lionel is capable of summoning blue blasts of light magic which inflict harm upon unholy creatures, an unfortunate side effect is that use of this badly burns him in return, so he is limited when he uses this. Herblore Due to the opposing genetics Lionel possesses, his body is literally killing itself. Through time and effort, he studied herblore and was able to create a potion which subdues this illness he possesses, so long as he continues to intake the poition regularly. Biography Trivia Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Male Category:Icyene Category:Vampyre Category:Crossbreeds Category:Incomplete Articles